


Hell Away From Earth

by Waddler



Series: Karsie and Lucifer [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Silly, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: A self indulgent fic involving my main oc and my interpretation of Lucifer.





	Hell Away From Earth

Karsie let out a sigh as she stared off into the distance. As odd as it was, she had found that her favorite place to spend her time was in hell, sitting on the bank of the river of fire closest to Lucifer's castle and staring out into the horizon, where the sky, constantly a mix of reds, oranges, and yellows more vibrant than any sunset to ever grace the earth's sky met the distant horizon.

 

She laid back on the soft grass gracing the front of the giant structure, her leathery wings spreading out, and her hair bunching up behind her head as she relaxed. Her eyes closed, and she breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of wood smoke, mixed with light traces of brimstone. Her large clawed hand moved up to run through her hair, the points gliding smoothly through the silken strands, until the base of her palm rested on her forehead. She lightly gripped her hair, before moving the base of her palm dawn to rest over her eye, moving her left hand to mimic the action.

 

Her hands ran down her face, feeling the difference in temperature as her fingers grazed over the shifting swirls of energy, the black tendrils being much colder than the bright gold that dominated the majority of her form. She continued to graze her hands down her body, eyes still closed as she felt the slight curve of her chest, broad and smooth, lacking any similarity to breasts, and simply thinning out as it reached the point that the human ribcage would end. Unlike her more humanoid form that had the two soft areas that served to mimic the structure, but lacking any sort of nipple, this form was more streamline, built for pure predatory action, from the way that the arms and legs were the same length in order for her to be able to run on all fours, yet also stand upright, or the way her hind legs made it so that she stood poised on her toes, her powerful hind quarters able to make easy work of long strides, or the way that her hands had one extra digit to each finger, almost the entire last digit being dedicated to a rock hard, razor sharp claw, even the way her wings had sharp barbs on them, and were easily maneuverable in order to allow the strong muscle to protect the sensitive membrane that gave her flight (not that she couldn't just fly with magic if the wings were damaged).

Her hands came to a stop, resting lightly on her stomach. Her eyes scrunched shut a little tighter in confusion when the light around her seemed to dim. Slowly, she blinked the fatigue from her eyes, and looked up to see just what had caused the sudden darkness, when she was met with none other than Lucifer standing over her. He was standing in his more preferred form, the nearly incomprehensible manner being due to his origin as an angel. Said form was a shape, decidedly humanoid, yet far, far from human. He was a mass of tendrils of writhing darkness, that seemed to glow black, absorbing any light in the area. He was massive. While Karsie may have been a good 7ft 4 in her more demonic form, Lucifer towered over her, standing probably something about 18ft.

The towering mass that was her mate let out a series of clicks and ticks, deep and menacing. The sound would likely drive most mortals mad if heard as even a whisper, but the being just smiled up at the void of a creature, reaching her arm up, having it met half way as the devil sat down above her head. he rested the slightly round mass of shadow that served as his head in her hand, and seemingly nuzzled into the warm, and welcomed touch. Although he had managed to make up with his family several hundred years ago, something decidedly _ignored_ in most variations of Christian lore, he was still very much an introvert, only being able to tolerate any of the holy beings for short periods of time, and he greatly appreciated the feel of his beloved's warmth on his being.

With a slight huff, Karsie sat up, patting the area of grass next to her. She didn't bother to move her wing, knowing that despite his hefty size, the angel could easily shift his mass, and that it wouldn't cause any damage to the appendage. She watched as the Lucifer dissolved his form, the tendrils of shadow unwinding, and moving, the sight being almost hypnotic. He reformed himself next to her, large, sturdy, and cool. Tendrils reached out, specifically forming themselves into a sort of makeshift pillow for her to lay on. She laid her head on the surprisingly soft surface, and felt the mass next to her shift closer, the soft, cool friction on her wing sending goosebumps down her shoulder blades. She rolled over onto her side, facing the creature with a soft smile, and despite the lack of facial features, she could see the way his demeanor softened. With another smile, she turned her face to the horizon, facing watching the way the large distant flames licked towards the sky, and it's many shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. Hell was easily her favorite place to spend time.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, nor will I ever claim that this story accurately follows christian lore.
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone who's curious, I have a discord. You can chat, share, and hang out.  
> https://discord.gg/q4ufRHH


End file.
